onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Episode 574
Punk Hazard Arc? I don't feel right adding this episode in the Punk Hazard arc since, for what I saw, the crew didn't exit in front of Punk Hazard and the end is directly linked to the special arc "Z's ambition", so this has nothing to do with Punk Hazard. I propose to leave this episode in the Fishman island arc. I would consider this "filler" to be honest. This isn't filler. This is canon. Though I would consider this still as Fishman Island arc. Arcs are: #Get to location. # #On your way to another location. If number 3 is too long, it would be considered it's own arc, as the Post- Arc. I think the manga should change the chapters too. Punk Hazard Arc isn't this episode/chapter. I wasn't questioning if it was canon or not, I was questioning the fact that's in the Punk Hazard arc. So everybody agrees on moving this episode in the F.I. arc? Everybody as in us 2? No one else has even discussed this. As long as no one is complaining I guess it's okay, but then you would have to move the corresponding chapters as well. Chapter would have to get moved since it's the exact same except for the ending. 18:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :If one has followed the news about the TV show, one would have noticed the news in the Shonen Jump (i think Aohige provided them) that there's going to be a tv introduction to the Movie Z like back then for Strong World in December, starting from the end of Chapter 654. :And then there's the teaser hinting, that the next episode looks completely different from what we saw in the manga, like a shrinked(?) woman on Luffy's shoulder, and Ain and Bins. This episode #574 does not belong to the PH arc, and it's actually uberclear. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:11, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about the chapter... because although we can add it to the FI arc, in the chapter in the end they are indeed outside punk hazard. That's the main difference: in the chapter they left FI and they are outside PH, so since FI arc is ended it's reasonable making it the beginning of PH arc. In the anime we cannot do that so it's more reasonable to leave it in the FI arc. The next arc is supposed to be the Film Z promo filler, like how Strong World had Little East Blue, so we'll probably end up adding it to that. 19:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Are you saying we should add this episode to the special arc just for 5 second at the end? The borderline episodes are always a bit questionable, so I think it's more reasonable to leave it in the FI arc, since it's still a canon episode. It would be silly to add it to the Z arc, but even sillier to attach to the Fishman Island Arc. The Fishman Island conflict is over. They have left and it is no longer part of that arc. The only logical arc that it would belong in is PH, due to the fact it covers all 19 pages of Chapter 654 (minus the fire), which is also put into the PH arc. If you want compromise, then that one needs to be part of FI too. 19:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) @Galaxy: That's make no sense to me, since then all the part where the crew is in the deep sea before arriving in FI in which arc would it be in? They aren't in FI either in sabaody... so if it's fine to keep that part in the FI arc then I don't see any problem in leaving this episode either. Chapter 654 nor Episode 574 have even the slightest display of Punk Hazard. They should both be moved to Fishman Island arc. Chapter 655 is freaking named "Punk Hazard", that's where the arc starts. Yeah I agree Sewil. The only indicator of PH in Chapter 654 is that the ocean is on fire (due to PH). But it can easily be placed in FI. 19:41, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with it, but I don't see any issue with leaving the chapter in the PH arc, since in the manga (and anime) FI arc is ended and PH is starting (about to) and I'm honestly more comfortable with PH. In the anime instead PH is not about to start so we cannot do this. Well, the chapter 654 actually doesn't belong completely to the PH arc only anyways but both to the FMI arc and the PH arc as transitional chapter. But the episode is a transition from the FMI arc to the Z arc, so it can't be placed in the PH arc as there's not a single glue hinting towards PH arc at the end. Nothing. So if this wiki doesn't want it in the FMI arc due to some rules, we had to enlisten this episode to the Z arc. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Let's just stick it in Fishman Island, as we did for the descending from Skypiea with the Octopus Balloon (This is placed in the Skypiea Arc). Seeing as how the other episodes of the Z Ambition Arc have the title of the arc in the episode name, it just wouldn't feel right putting it there. 19:49, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's a good idea to add this to Punk Hazard when it would be separated from the rest of the arc by Z. And I think that since we added the voyage to Fishman Island to the Fishman Island Arc, we should throw this into the Z's Ambition Arc. If memory serves, the space of time between leaving Water 7 and landing on Thriller Bark was also added to the Thriller Bark Arc even though they hadn't landed yet. 19:50, November 25, 2012 (UTC) The Thriller Bark situation is different since they were in a completely different region. Sticking it into Z's ambition because of a few marine ships (that might not even be part of the arc itself) appearing. 19:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Levi and Gal. I feel Chapter 654 belongs to PH arc, while the last episode really shouldn't be listed in this arc. Now, since it is mainly canon, the best option would be to leave it in the FI arc. That's not inconsistent. PH arc starts when they get near the island. It's not the case in the episode, so it still belongs in the previous arc. Works well for me. Right, so I still think 574 should be placed in FI arc. The title of the upcoming episodes indicate which arc they're in. Placing this in the z's ambition arc is weird since it's also mostly canon. SO I GUESS POLL TIEM? I really don't think this warrants a poll. Only if this was a "arc placement" forum. 20:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) So, transitional chapters and episodes must stick with only one arc but not two? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 20:05, November 25, 2012 (UTC) That's not the issue here. It's that e574 is connected to another arc and not PH arc, which is why we can't put it in PH arc, that would indicate they would go forward in time to then go back in time. I agree with most people here. This episode should be part of FI arc. Unless something crazy happens in the next episode that warrants further discussion. For now, the safest bet is to place it in FI, instead of an arc that it's clearly not part of (PH) or that we know nothing about (Z's). Chapter 654 should be PH though, since there's the cliffhanger of "Why is everything on fire?" 22:21, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Do we need any more clarification than that? Most people say we should move it to FI. Go ahead and move them. 22:26, November 25, 2012 (UTC) It's clearly not part of the Fishman Island arc either, so what's your point? If episode 574 is under Fishman Island I think chapter 564 should be as well. Seeing as the anime episode adapts that chapter changing the ending to, I presume, lead off into Z's Ambition arc. So; either both are Fishman Island or Punk Hazard, it's inconsistent to consider the chapter only apart of Punk Hazard and the anime episode of the previous arc.Frozenstein (talk) 12:51, November 27, 2012 (UTC) No, it's not inconsistent, because chapter 564 ends with the Straw Hats arriving in the sea outside Punk Hazard, as shown by the flames. There is nothing there to do with Fishman Island at all. Since this chapter ends differently than the manga chapter, they can be separated. 13:12, November 27, 2012 (UTC) As px15 said, ep574 introduces z's ambition arc, with the warships, and chapter 654 introduces punk hazard, but since ep574 is mostly canon, it can't be placed in z's ambition, hence being placed in fi arc. Not really, seeing as it's mostly canonical material for the opening to the Punk Hazard arc you can't justify logically it being placed under Fishman Island. You can argue maybe Z's Ambition (but that's filler so it can't be considered a valid arguement), but it's all Punk Hazard minus the ending.Frozenstein (talk) 13:48, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Does it make any sense at all that we never see Punk Hazard at all the entire time? What about the fact that this would start an arc, end the arc, then restart it again after the Z's Ambition Arc? Why break up an arc where we can attach to an already existing one where it fits well? 13:56, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Frozen: If it would be an opening for the punk hazard it wouldn't end with the cliffhanger of z's ambition arc... if we were to place ep 574 in punk hazard arc it would be as they traveled back and forth in time. FI < Z's Ambition < Punk Hazard. Why wouldn't we be able to place ep574 in fi arc? The travel they took TO fishman island were in the same arc. No one complained. It's just logical to place it in fi arc. Actually, I think I understand why this was done. I recede my arguement...Frozenstein (talk) 14:07, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Aren't we now supposed to take ep574 to PH arc & NW saga as it has nothing to do with the Fishman Island Saga and also its end related to Z arc which should be placed with PH the fact it takes place in the New World. Viralz (talk) 11:38, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Please read the discussions already posted here and why we did this, might change your mind. Sewil, I already did. And, I am totally fine with it before you make the FMI Saga, where it doesn't matter where to put it as all of the arcs (Return, FMI, PH) placed in one saga named NEW WORLD SAGA. But this is not the case anymore, moving it from FMI saga and attach it with PH as it has nothing to do with the title FMI saga, those five episodes are all in the new world, so what's the point putting them in a saga named Fishman not New world. Viralz (talk) 16:55, December 21, 2012 (UTC) This episode ends with a cliffhanger of Z's Ambition Arc, in the chapter it ends with the cliffhanger of PH arc. Episode 574 has 0% connection to PH arc and shouldn't be placed there. Although I agree we can place Z's Ambition Arc in the new world but not episode 574 (although z's ambition arc is never displayed anywhere what saga it is in). @Viralz It doesn't matter, because Filler Arcs are not placed in sagas. The Little East Blue Arc, which takes place right after Amazon Lily, is not listed under the Whitebeard War Saga. Right now, we have two sagas since the timeskip: Fishman Island (when they are at Fishman Island) and the New World Saga (when they are in the New World). If we were to add this arc to a saga, it would be in the New World Saga, but that's probably not going to happen. Any more questions? (Sorry, Sewil, you edit-conflicted me, so this might not all be relevant). 17:04, December 21, 2012 (UTC) So, it seems that I am not welcomed here ^^ Generally, it seems that you're right that the Z's Ambition arc isn't in the FMI saga page but it's not with the Episode Guide page, that's my only concern. However, i recede my argument.. Viralz (talk) 17:22, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Only like 10% of the episode are part of the Z arc. The rest is transition from the FMI arc. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:33, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Not trying to prolong the discussion, but aren't the wiki considered ch654 in PH because of it's last page which consider to be a 5% from the chapter!! Viralz (talk) 17:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. It ends with the cliffhanger of "why the ocean is on fire", which refers to the sea around PH. Therefore it was put in PH arc. Also, we do not add special arcs in episode guide, but rather insert them in the arcs they are connected to, so I kind of see your argument there, I guess we can move those episodes so that they connect to the PH arc. But not episode 574.